Antarctic Attack
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Rating subject to change. Fourth in my series. DB continues to weaken and Blowhole sends an attack, much to DB's displeasure. To make matters worse, The entire team believes that Johnathan, aka Striker, is responsible for DB weakening. Though, will Private find love through the entire mess? More details inside. Also, no slash
1. Reveal

**Alright. A few things before we get started. 1. This story is actually supposed to be the fourth story in my series, but I am doing this one because I have no ideas for the third story. If you want to do it, just PM me. 2. I have a poll in my profile that goes with this story. I will wait a little over a week before updating this story. After the week is up, I'll be closing the poll. So, go vote and get your friends to vote. 3. Enjoy!**

DB weakly got out of bed. He was dead tired, but he had a job to do. He climbed out the ladder. He groaned as he entered the sunlight. "Feelng any better?"

"No. I don't know why I feel so weak. It's just been getting worse. First, my strength begins to decrease, followed by my reflexes. Now, more of it is going. Before we know it, I'll just be a normal penguin in a group of comando penguins."

"How much do you have left?"

"You'd be able to beat me."

"What are you two talking about?"

DB turned to see Skipper coming out of the hole. DB sighed. "I figured you'd have to find out sooner or later. You see, I'm losing my strength and reflexes. Everything is decreasing to the point before I started any training."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little before Rico stopped dating a doll and started dating an actual living creature."

"Any one else know about it?"

"Only Striker and Private. They were the only two that noticed."

"I see. Well, can you still be of use to us?"

"At least for a little while. I just got to the point where Striker could take me down. Which means, Diablo can take me down."

"Alright. Well, go get some rest. you look like you need it."

"Very well." DB went down the hatch.

Once it closed, Skipper turned to Striker. "Do you have any idea what could be causing this?"

"The only thing I can think of is that someone put some sort of poison into him that causes him to be weakened, but won't kill him. I'm putting my money on Diablo."

"Blowhole. It has Blowhole written al over it."

"I doubt it. What is the likelyhood of Blowhole knowing DB's here?"

"Very. He had cameras hidden around the zoo once. He could do it again."

"I'm gonna go check on something. I'll be back."

"Alright. Jusy make sure Alice doesn't see you escape."

"She won't." Striker threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"He's good." The other penguins started coming up and Skipper started them on their morning routines.

**Park**

Striker went straight for the tree that DB was using as a base from Blowhole. He went down the slide and turned the screen on. "What do you want?"

"I'm here because of DB's condition."

"Yes. I too am concerned for that pengyouin."

"Only because you're using him to do your dirty work."

"Yes. But, it still concern's me that my mole has been feeling worse."

"Have you seen any activity of Diablo?"

"No."

"Let me look at the video so I can look for any small disturbance."

"Very well. Go to your usual spot."

"Why? I'm doing this to help DB if I can."

"Who knows. You may try to do something to this base."

"Alright. Just have it where you can watch me and stop the video when I say to."

"Fine."

The screen then changed to videos of what Blowhole has. Striker watched intently at them.

**Zoo**

The penguins were doing their usual waddle and wave routine for guests, when they heard a splash in their habitat. They turned and seen Marlene coming out. Luckily, no visitors were currently at the penguns habitat. "Marlene. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come by and see how things are going. By the way, where's DB?"

"He's in his bunk, resting. He didn't look too good."

"Maybe he should see the zoo vet. It might help him."

"We will when ever Johnathan comes back. He's checking on something. I'm not sure what, though."

The other penguins stared at Skipper. "Um, Skipper, has it crossed your mind that he is possibly the reason for DB being like this?"

"No. And it hasn't crossed my gut's, either."

"But, what if he's working for Blowhole?"

"What if who's working for Blowhole?"

"Well, we were just wondering if maybe Johnathan is possibly working for Blowhole."

"Look, I've known him for a long time. I know he's not working with Blowhole."

"But, you had been away from him for a while. He may have changed in that time."

"Look, I know he's not working with Blowhole. Can we just drop the subject?" DB was slightly aggrivated. This was the closest they had ever seen to DB being angry, so they just stepped away form the subject. DB went to the water to swim and take his mind off of everything.

**with Striker**

"Hey, stop it and go to camera five." A screen came forward. "Now, rewind it an hour." It rewound to the desired time. "Play it in slow motion." He watched closely. "Zoom in to the the bottom left." It began zooming. "Woah. Now, move it a little up. There. Zoom in a little more." It zoomed in, and there was Diablo. "Alright, follow him." Then, videos with him in it kept coming up, in chronological order. "Can you zoom in to see what he's placing down." It zoomed in, but you couldn't tell what he was placing down. "Hm. I'm going to check out what it is. Keep an eye on him and look for his friends." Striker then left and headed for the zoo.

**Zoo**

DB had long left the habitat and was currently just walking around. He let out a sigh. "Hello, dere, silly penguin."

"Oh, this is just great. Just what I needed. What do you want ringtail?"

"Eh, I was just to be wondering why you are so depressed?"

"It's not like yu to be concerned with other people. But, I am slowly losing my strength and all other attributes and the other penguins are suspicious of my friend, Johnathan. Now, I'm depressed because Johnathan may be punished for something he didn't do."

"what would that be to being?"

"Working for Blowhole and causing me to weaken."

"Well, why don't you just go to dat silly fishy face and get him to tell dem silly billy penguins dat your friend is innocent?"

"A couple problems with that. One, Blowhole wouldn't say that Johnathan wasn't working for him, but lie and say he was. Two, Even if Blowhole did say that Johnathan was innocent, the others wouldn't believe him. Either way, it would make them just make more accusations against him." They then noticed Striker looking over a spot and picking something up. "Hey, Johnathan."

He looked over to the two standing there before jumping down. "Hey. I found this. I believe it was left by Diablo."

DB picked it up and looked at it. "Seems lie he's been stealing form the organization again. This is a camera that was meant to be hidden and spy on enemies."

Striker sighed. "Not what I thought it was."

"It's okay. But, the others are blaming you for what's happening to me."

"great. Just great. Well, let's get back to our habitats so we can keep these visitors entertained."

"Alright. Let's go." The group of animals then left to their designated habitats for the rest of the day. Little did they know what Blowhole had planned.

**Well, I'm going to leave it off here. What he has planned will be decided by the poll. Well, again, if you want to do the story that comes before this, PM me. Also, check out the poll. Review.**


	2. Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Honestly!

**I know. Some of you were waiting for another chapter. Well, one will be up either tomorrow or Monday. Here's the thing. I have very few people who did the poll, so, it is going to remain open until I get to the chapter where it is involved.**

**Secondly, No one has taken up the offer to write what is suppose to be the third in the series. I really need someone to take that up. Two reasons. One: I cannot write the last story to the series without it. Two: I have a really funny chapter idea that cannot be written without it. If no one takes it soon, then I'll have to skip over that chapter, but once someone takes it, I'll make a one-shot for it. If you wish to take up the responsibility to write it, PM me and I'll tell you what I need for it to have. I'll make sure to let everyone knows you are writing it. **

**So, please check out the poll in my profile and someone please take up the third story in the series for me. Also, I'm not below begging for you to do either of those, so please take them up.**

**Sincerely,**

**Christ's Disciple**

**P.S. Here's a cookie (::)**


	3. Attack and Love Quadrilateral

**Well, I still have very few votes on the poll. Please check it out and vote on there. Also, no one has taken up the story that is supposed to be the third in this series. Please, someone take that up so this series can be finished at some point. Well, enjoy this story.**

**Antarctica, 0900 hours, leopard seals home**

Hunter and her dad were walking-or sliding-towards a ship that had gotten stuck in the ice. "I wonder what they were doing."

"That looks a lot like the ship that I got stuck in when I met those penguins in New York."

As they were looking at the ship, a few lobsters stuck their eyes above the water's surface. A claw was raised and motioned for them all to begin going forward. The few lobsters got onto the ice and stopped. They began helping up several more lobsters get onto the ice. It seemed like it would never end.

Hunter and her dad started hearing screaming and went as quickly as they could to the other seals. They noticed the attacking lobsters tying up the other leopard seals. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure sugar."

One of the lobsters noticed the, and yelled to the others, "HEY! THERE'S TWO MORE UP THERE!"

"Let's get to the ship! It's our only chance!" Hunter and her dad hurried towards the ship, but the lobster's were gaining on them. Hunter's dad stopped and turned around. Hunter noticed her dad had stopped and turned towards him. "Go on. I'll hold them off as long as I can. You escape."

"But, daddy-"

"No 'buts'! Just go and try to find those penguins that helped you get here."

"Okay." Hunter then continued towards the ship. She looked behind her and seen her dad fighting for his -and her- life. She seen a net that was lowered and jumped in it, hiding herself under all the fish. It started to raise and she noticed another ship, an ice breaker, coming towards them to break it free. Hunter looked down and seen the lobsters running from the ship. She sighed as she was dropped into the ship.

**New York, 1100 hours**

The quintet of penguins waved to another group of people that quickly left. DB let out a yawn and all the other penguins turned towards him. "Guys, I'm just feeling a little weak. I could still take you all down. Just, not as easily as before."

"Exactly. We need to get you back into training to make sure you don't lose any of your training."

"Skipper. I'm losing my skills faster than any training could bring them back. Trust me. I've been going out at night to train the way I have been for the entire time I've been training. It got me to my level in only a couple of years. In just a few days, I've lost almost an three months of training. So, I won't be able to keep up my training. We need to find the root cause of this, and don't say it is Striker!"

"Blowhole."

"I'm not too sure."

"Why not!"

"Well, it just doesn't seem too likely to me."

**tree hide out**

Striker is still watching the video. "I can't see what is causing DB to get weaker."

The video ended and Blowhole came back. "Could he be suffering a disease? He does seem to be tired, like someone that's sick."

"I've never seen him like this when he got sick while I knew him. Could your prisoner answer the question?"

"I asked. He's never seen him like it before, either."

"So, we're stuck on square one."

"Yes. He won't be as effective in finishing my mission for him now."

"Well, I'm going to go back to the zoo before they notice me gone and they start accussing me again." Striker quickly left and headed back to the zoo.

**zoo**

DB had snuck out of the habitat to go to Alice's computer. Once on it, he began to look up arrivals at the zoo, arrivals at the docks, and different kinds of diseases for penguins that could possibly explain what's going on. He wrote down the arrivals and he wrote sown any diseases that he needed to look up more on. He quickly left and turned out the lights and turned the computer off.

He went back to the habitat and the other penguins looked at him. "Well, there aren't going to be any new arrivals for the next week. There's going to be a ship arriving at the docks in three days, so we need to check that out. I've also found some diseases to look up later."

Johnathan jumped onto the platform. "Well, I've been checking soemthings out and I can't find anything."

"I keep telling you, it's Blowhole!"

"And we keep telling you that we highly doubt it. He is not smart enough to get in here without us knowing it."

"Um, the statistics of you not seeing him actually show that it is very likely for him to get into this zoo and do something to you without you knowing it."

DB closed his eyes and shook his head, giving a small smirk. "Kowlaski. I've actually had a thing started to see how often I've been right and wrong. It has been kept for as long as I've been in charge of that organization. Well, a little longer, actually. We actually have bets on when I'll reach thirty marks in the wrong column. It was fifty, but that's too few for there to even be a possibility. We don't make bets on how long it will take for a certain number of marks to be in the right column because of how often I'm right."

"How often is that?"

DB pulled out a tablet that showed the number of marks on the right column. "This good enough to answer your question?" The others were just shocked. "We recently digitized it to make it easier. Now, when night comes, we'll be going back into Alice's office."

"Alright." DB quickly pushed Johnathan into the water as some humans came up. The penguins began the waddle and wave routine and stopped once the people left. Johnathan climbed out of the water.

"You could have warned me."

"More fun not to." DB smirked. Johnthan pushed him into the water. DB simply floated on his back, still wih the smirk. "I'm a penguin, remember?" Johnathan just chuckled and left. "See ya later."

**Night time**

The group of penguins were in the office and looking up the diseases that DB had written down. "What about that one?"

"I looked at it earlier. It doesn't have any symptoms that I have." DB clicked on another disease. "Nope. I don't have all those symptoms." He then crossed out one of the things he had written down.

They were interupted by someone. "Hello, Private."

They all turned and seen someone that the penguins hadn't seen for a while. "Cupid?"

DB's expression turned to shock. "Well, I'm gonna let you guys talk. I'm gonna go get some air." He left and headed towards the badger habitat. He threw a rock into the opening and woke up Striker. Striker came out and befor ehe could say anything, DB grabbed him and went to the top of the clock tower. "We've got a situation."

"What?"

"Look towards Alice's office!"

"A reindeer. So."

"That is Cupid! She and Private had a little thing when they were stuck in Madagascar!"

"Ooohhh."

"Exactly! Blowhole, you hearing this? Good."

"So, what does this mean?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes. I remember it vividly." Striker began to laugh. He stopped and his eyes went wide as he came to a realization. "Ooohhh. Now I see what you're getting at."

"Exactly...Seriously, Blowhole? You don't see what we're getting at?" DB put his flipper to his head and shook his head. "Look. You do remember what happened, right? Good...Now, what are you wanting me to do? Correct again...Now, Private and Cupid had a thing, so, what does that tell you is going to happen? Exactly. Wait, What do you mean by that?" DB's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT!?" DB sighed. "Look, you know that me and the penguins will have to fight you and I won't hold back since I need them to think that I'm not working for you."

"Wait what did he do?"

"Blowhole attacked Antarctica. We'll wait three days before we start going there."

"Why three days?"

"That's when Hunter will be arriving."

"what do you men by that?"

"Hunter escaped the attack and is coming here."

"Well, I guess that means we'll be having a roadtrip."

"Ya. Wait what did you say? Oh. Okay. At least you were expecting me to fight as hard as I could. Alright. So, you won't be there, but you're lobsters will be. Good to know. Now, why did you attack Antarctica?" DB listened and his facial expression changed to an 'Are you kidding me' look. "Really? You couldn't tell that? Wow. And I though Kowalski had trouble seeing love. Alright. We'll get to the tree base and spy on what's going on." The tow headed to the tree base and went down the slide. The lights came on and the screen immediately became a video of what was going on at Alice's office. They noticed that it was only Private and Cupid talking, while the other three penguins were looking angrily at the two. "Where's the audio?"

It came on with Private talking first. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well..." Cupid began getting nervous and she rubbed the back of her head. "It's because I wanted to...um...see you." Cupid began blushing.

"I'm..uh..glad to hear that." Private began blushing with embarressment.

"Well, it's good to see you, but we have some important buisness to take care of." Skipper was obviously not happy about Cupid.

"SKIPPAH! She came from a long distance away. We should be nice to her because of it. We should offer her some place to stay."

"Fine. She can stay for a few days."

"Um, actually, I'd need a place to stay for a week. I'm kind of out of the dust that allows us to fly."

"Why a week!?"

"That's how long before any of the other reindeer will come to get me."

"FINE! But, I don't like it."

The screen switched to Blowhole. "Well, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Well, young Private's going to have to listen to his heart and choose one of the three. Mind if we talk to Informant and make bets." The screen switched to a figure that was hanging upside down. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'd be doing better if he didn't keep sending a bolt of electricity through my body to keep me weak. At least I get enough food."

"Well, we want to make bets on who Private will end with."

"Cupid. That's the most obvious."

"I think it will be Mother duck."

"I'm betting on Hunter."

Striker looked at him. "But, even you pointed out what happened yesterday."

"I know. That was before I knew Hunter was coming. Well, let's get back to the zoo." The duo left Blowhole was back on the screen.

"This just keeps getting more and more complicated."

**Well, now you know what Blowhole has planned and why I need you to vote. I put their bets in based on the way the votes are going. Please, visit the poll and vote. Someone, please take the third story of the series. Review.**


	4. Love revealed

**Okay. I've got another chapter up. Last time I looked, which was just a few minutes ago, this story has sixty-one views and I have only eight votes on the poll and half of them don't even count! I also don't have anyone taking the story for me. Enjoy this chapter.**

It was only the second day since DB had found out about Hunter coming. He was currently sparring with Striker. They had been going at it all day. DB got pinned. "Again. I get pinned."

"Ya. I don't think the training is helping." Striker helped him up. DB then dodged a sneak attack from Striker. "Well, at least you were ready for that."

"Hey. Scout motto is be prepared. And the founder said they need to be prepared, and I quote, 'For any ole' thing.' And, that's exactly whay I was." He then stepped back, dodging an attack by Kowalski. "See?" He then ducked under Skipper, caught a sledge hammer being swung by Rico aand side stepped Private.

"I guess you are prepared for surprise attacks. But, are you prepared for a space squid attack?"

"Yes. There are actually only two things I'm not prepared for. That's an asteroid coming from nowhere and crashing into the earth and a star exploding from not too far away and sending gamma radiation towards earth, completely incinerating it."

"Are you sure that's the only two things you aren't prepared for?"

"Yes. One hundred percent sure. I'm even prepared for a bird to come flying out of nowhere and running into me." He then side stepped such event.

The bird stood up, revealing itself to be Kitka. "That was a rough landing."

"Hey, Kitka. How are ya doing? Been three days sine we last seen you, correct?"

"Yes. I was just coming to talk to Skipper, perhaps in private?"

"Sure. Come into the HQ." Skipper and Kitka went down the hatch and DB was nervous.

"Gotta go!" He quickly left, leaving behind three confused penguins and a worried badger.

**inside the HQ**

Cupid left to the lab to give Skipper and Kitka privacy. The two didn't notice a slight crack in the prize catch entrance and a penguin looking through it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kitka was obviously nervous. "Well, you see. I think you may have broke it off too early."

DB's eyes widened from behind the entrance. "What do you mean?"

"i mean, I still have feelings for you. I also felt a little jealous of that otter."

"Marlene? Why would you be jealous of her? We're not dating anymore, anyways, so you have no reason to get jealous."

"I know, but I still love you. Please, Skipper, give us another chance."

DB felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Marlene. He put a flipper in front of his beak to tell her to be quiet. "What are you doing here?" She made sure to ask too quiet for the two in the HQ to hear.

"I'm watching to see how this plays out." Marlene looked through the crack to see Skipper and Kitka kissing. She began to tear up and run off, but DB stopped her. "It may not be what we think. Let's just keep watching."

The two looked back and the two had stopped their kiss. "That's just how I remember."

"So, will you come back?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You're in love with the otter, aren't you?"

"WHAT!? N-no. Of course not. She's a mammal and all mammals are morons!" At that statement, Marlen jumped out of the tunnel. "Marlene!? What are you doing here?"

"All mammals are morons, huh!?" She slapped his face hard enough to knock him down. "You know what, I think you're the moron! You know what, next time you need something, _don't_ come to me!" She then stormed out of there.

"What the duece just happened?"

The others jumped down from the hatch. "Skipper, what happened?"

Cupid burst out of the lab. "I heard yelling. What happened?"

Everyone was looking between the opened entrance from the prize catch tunnel, Kitka, Skipper, and DB. Skipper got up and said, "I was wondering the same thing."

Everyone looked then to Kitka, who just shrugged, then to DB. He sighed. "Okay, I have been trying for a while to get Skipper to realize-or admit- his feelings for Marlene, which he does have. Marlene had revealed her feelings for Skipper to me a little while ago."

Three of the penguins laughed. Kowalski was the first one to calm down enough to speak. "Skipper? In love? Come on. He says that love only blinds the senses. He would never llet love get to him."

DB crossed his flippers. "did he fall in love with Kitka?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Did he not tell you of when he said he had a perfect day and met the perfect girl?"

"He did, bu-"

"did he not get married?"

"Yes, but they got a divorce."

"Annulment, not divorce."

"Skipper, a divorce and annulement are basically the same thing. The difference is that an annulement shows that it never happened, which is the only difference. Anyways, my point is, he did fall in love, so, what's to keep him from falling in love again?" They were silent. "Exactly. Also, Skipper's denial of love just shows he's in love with her. I'll try to get her to come back."

"I'm not in love!"

"skipper. You are not the kind to ever admit your feelings. Those who are lie that will deny strongly when they are asked about being in love, like you did." DB then bellyslid down the tunnel.

"Just great. I hurt the feelings of someone close to me."

"you know, if she doesn't come around, I'm still here." Kitka batted her eyelashes.

"Kitka, please leave. I no longer love you."

**Marlene's habitat**

DB knocked on the cave entrance as he walked in. "Marlene?"

Marlene turned towards the entrance. It was obvious she had been crying. "Oh. Hey DB."

"Hey. I was coming to see how you're doing."

"Well, i just found out that the person I'm in love with thinks I'm a moron."

DB sat next to her and put his flipper around her. "Look. Skipper has troubles expressing his feelings and that sometimes leads him to saying things he doesn't really mean. Just like with calling all mammals morons. That would be more used for Julien or the gorillas."

"Then why did he use it when he denied his feelings for me?"

"He is the kind of penguins who doesn't easily let people see his feelings. So, when someone questions his feelings for someone, he will quickly put it down that he is not in love. When it is as direct as that, he will say things he doesn't intend to say, such as calling you a moron. I promise you he is in love with you."

"Are you positive?"

"Look, I've almost never been more sure of anything before in my life. I would bet just about everything that I have that he's in love with you. Just go to him. He'll apologise."

"no need for her to come to me." They both looked up and only seen skipper in the shadows.

"I'll leave you two alone." DB bellyslid out of the cave, but stopped just outside. He then snuck back in to see how it would all play out.

Skipper stepped out of the shadows. He had a bouquet of flowers. "i'm sorry for what I said about you, Marlene. I really didn't mean to call you that. I usually reserve that term to Ring-tail or the gorillas."

Marlene chuckled. "DB said the same thing."

Skipper held a small smile. "Look, I do love you. i just didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of what would happen to you if any of my enemies were to find out. Will you-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Marlene had pulled him into a passionate kiss. DB left as soon as he seen them kissing. When Marlene released, Skipper finished his sentence, "-forgive me? I guess that answers my question."

"Yes it does. Will you forgive me for what I said to you?"

"You had every right to after what I said."

"What about that mark I left on you?" She gently touched his face where she hit him, making him wince. It was still red.

"I deserved it. But, don't expect me to knock whenever I enter, unless it's not something important."

"could you at least say my name before you enter, so I have a bit of a heads up?"

"I'll try to do that."

"Good. I'll try to give you a knock before I enter your base."

"You can barge in anytime you like without knocking. Well, I'll go let the others know how it went."

"alright." She gave him a kiss on the cheek she didn't slap him. In return, he grabbed her, dipped her, and gave her a big kiss on the lips. He then set her up and slid out.

**HQ**

When Skipepr reentered the HQ, Kitka had left, but Mama Duck had come. All the occupants of the table smiled as he entered. "Why are all of you smiling?"

"Well, after I left, I had reentered long enough to see how things went." Skipper began to blush. "don't worry. I didn't see too much. I just seen enough to have blackmail."

Skipper's blush turned into a cocky smile. "Why would you have blackmail, when I'm not ashamed that me and Marlene kissed? Three times."

DB's jaw practically hit the floor, as did the other penguins. Striker just shrugged. "Well, guess I don't have any blackmail. I only knew of the first kiss. That is when I left. Course, I could tell the rest of the zoo about it. Using that as blackmail."

"Go ahead and do it. I won't mind."

"Great. No blackmail what-so-ever. Thanks a lot, Skipper." Skipper just smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go get some air."

"I will too." DB and Johnathan left.

They both went into the park. DB started punching a random tree until it fell. Fred poked his head out of the hole in his tree. "Hey, what did that tree ever do to you?"

"Oh, hey Fred. I was just taking out my aggression about something else and I decided to use the one thing that wouldn't scream in pain."

"Wel, how do you know that tree didn't have feelings?"

"This is giving me a major headache. I'm just going to the city and take my aggressions on vehicles." DB and johnathan left.

A few minutes later, a car alarm sounded and a guy yelled, "MY CAR!"

**Okay, next chapter we'll get to see Hunter. Also, I really couldn't resist throwing in that guy yelling about his destroyed car. Now, since I have recieved no one to take the story, I will offer a one-shot to whoever is the first to accept doing it. It can be about whatever you want it to be about, except yaoi or yuri, incest or anything M rated. It can be for whatever you want it to be about(i.e. POM, KFP, Hetalia, etc.) except one of those shows that I listed as one of my least favorites on my profile or Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If this doesn't work, I'll resort to begging. Review!**


	5. Hunter's Arrival

**Seriously. Nobody else voted in the poll and no ones taken the story up either. Wow. Well, let's just get through this chapter. Enjoy.**

DB had all of his weapons laid up against the wall, because he could no longer carry the weight of all the weapons. "I hate having to choosejust a few weapons."

"Why not just let Rico carry all of them?"

"Well, I was going to let him carry the ones that I didn't choose. I guess I'll take my katana, naginata, chigiriki, bo, and bow and arrows." DB then picked up the weapons he said and put them away. "Alright Rico. Here's some more things to add to your inventory." Rico then swallowed all of the weapons. "Well, we still have three hours until we head to the docks. Kowalski, do you want to have a scientific debate?"

"about what?"

"We can decide in the lab." The two then headed into the lab to have a debate.

"Well, what are the rest of us going to do?"

"Skippah, think we can teach her some of the card games we play?"

"Negatory, Private."

"Please?" Private gave him the big puppy dog eyes.

Skipper groaned and looked away. "Fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Private grabbed the deck of cards and handed them to Skipper. He then shuffled them before he began dealing them.

"We're gonna start off with smack the wombat."

**three hours later**

DB and Kowalski came out of the lab and Kowalski had his head held in defeat. "Well, what did you guys debate?"

"Einsteins equation of E=Mc squared. Kowalski though it was E=Mc cubed, but I proved him wrong with science."

"i can't believe I've been believing a lie! Science, why have you forsaken me!?"

"Well, we need to head to the docks."

"Right. Let's roll, men!" The group then headed out, leaving Cupid alone in the HQ.

**Docks**

DB was looking through binoculars at the docks. "Hm. I see a couple of your old friends. Brick and Cecil."

"Oh. Pirate fishng again?"

"Yep." DB then looked down. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"looks like we got ourselves another rouge from the agency. Okay. I'll take Rico, you guys stop those two idiots."

"Got it!" The groups went in there separate directions.

**With DB and Rico**

DB and Rico were sliding along the roof, keeping up with the rouge, which was a chimpanzee. It rounded a corner, and that is where DB and Rico jumped down in front of him. he jumped back in surprise. "DB? I'm surprised to see you here, seeing as you could have left here a long time ago."

"Yes, but there are personal reasons as to why I'm staying."

"Well, now, you and your friend will just be staying." The chimpanzee shot both of them. DB was frozen in his position, which he had been trying to get out of the way, but Rico just shrugged at the blast. If DB could move, he would be smirking. "What's going on? Why didn't the ray have any effect on him?" DB rolled his eyes and made some mumbling noise. "What are you saying?"

Rico leaned in to listen. He leaned up and said, "Uuuhhh...cookoo?"

"Mmhm."

"Wait, that means this is Rico."

"Mhm."

"Cruds." He tried to run, but Rico caught him and flipped the chimp over his head, then he leaped onto his back. The chimp tried using his feet to grab Rico, but he dodged and grabbed the gun. and shot the chimp with it. He began looking it over until he found the reverse switch. He hit it and shot DB, making DB fall down.

"i knew this would be quick with you, since he isn't really a high threat level and that beam doesn't work on someone with a psychotic mind, such as yourself. Now, let's get him to the organization with the ray." DB opened a portal under the chimp and tossed the ray into it as well. "Now, we can help the others, if those two are even still concious."

**with the others**

The three penguins were just watching as Striker was taking care of the two criminals. He threw Cecil into Brick, who just stood still with the hit. Brick tried hiting the badger, but was flipped over Striker, who then kicked him in the head, sending him into a stack of crates, that then fell on top of him. Cecil grabbed Striker by the tail. "You little rodent, you will be paying dyer consequences." Striker glared at him and let a growl escape his throat. Cecil chuckled. "I'm not scared of you."

"you should be." Striker then dug his claws into Cecil's arm, forcing him to let go. (A/N: Because of the very graphic nature of the next few scenes, they have been omitted.)

When Striker was done, Cecil and Brick were both scratched up and had shredded clothes. Their shoes were gone. "That's what happens when you grab my tail." The penguins were just gapping at what he had done.

DB and Rico slid up to them and DB immediately took notice of how beat up Brick and Cecil were. "They pushed Striker, didn't they?"

"They grabbed his tail."

"Ah. Well, let's get these two tied up." Rico hacked up some rope. DB tied the two up. "i used the clove hitch to tie them up."

"I don't really care, just as long as they aren't getting out anytime soon."

At that instance, they heard someone call, "HELP!"

"That sounds like Huntah!" The group then followed Private, who called out, "Huntah? Is that you?"

"Private? I'm back where we first met."

DB lept onto the top of it and looked in. "Could you jump up here so I could help you?" Hunter did, making DB fall backwards. He landed on Striker. "Thanks for the catch."

"No problem." Striker had sarcasm dripping off of every word. "Get her out the way you did last time." Private went to the controls and lowered the hook into the vat of fish and pulled her out. He gently set her down.

The penguins all went up to her. "Huntah? You okay?"

Hunter opened her eyes. "Yes. Thank you again, Private."

"So, you got caught in their nets again?"

"Well, this time it was a bit more complicated. You see there were lobsters attacking Antartica. I was the only one to get away. I'm not sure what happened to everyone else."

Skipper and DB spoke in unison. "Blowhole." Everyone tunred towards DB. "He's the only one i know of with an army of lobsters."

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay at the HQ until we get back. That's when we will have taken out Blowhole's army."

"Skipper, I think we should have her come along. She could be of use to us. She is a vicous predator, though only of fish, but she can stil scare the metephorical pants off of any penguin. Except me." Hunter then roared right in DB's face. "I think you need a breath mint. Has too much of a fish smell, even for a penguin."

Everyone looked at DB with shock. All the oenguins had huddled together when she roared. "Why is it you're not afraid?"

"Only three things really scare me."

"What's that?"

"you met two of them right after we had met Diablo and his friends. The other one is in the Gobi desert, more specifically, Mongolia."

"what's in there that can scare you?"

"It's better you never find out. Now, let's get some shut eye and then help her to Antarctica."

"Wait. We need a submarine first."

"I've actually been building a new submarine for you. It's almost finished. I just need to finish some of the armor so that it can descend to great depths. It's actually big enough for three Leopard seals to fit in it comfortably."

"hopefully, it will only need the one to ever be in it."

"Well, better safe than sorry, so i made sure to give it extra room. It has several features your old one didn't have. Like, instead of a glass window, it has cameras and you can view a holographic form of the ocean view. So, you won't have to worry about anything ever breaking it."

"That will be very beneficial."

"Knew it would. I'll finish it tomorrow, we'll just have to let her stay in the HQ the entire time. We can head out at 1930 hours. That's when it will be finished and ready for the sea."

"Very well. Let's roll."

**HQ**

The group dropped down and Cupid was sitting at the TV, watching some news about the penguins crime bust. "Hey Cupid."

She turned. "Oh. Hello. I was just watching your bust. Why are the criminals covered in scratches?"

They tunred to the screen as Cecil kept saying, "M-mad b-bad-dger. M-m-mad bad-d-dger. It was v-very m-mad."

"does that explain it?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're going o be having another guest here."

"Who?" At that moment, Hunter dropped down. "GUYS! THERE'S A LEOPARD SEAL BEHIND YOU!"

"Um, that's the guest."

"what!? Don't leopard seals eat penguins?"

"I'm a strict fish-etarian. Pengiun meat is gross."

"Why don't you just send her back to Antarctica instead of having her stay the night here?"

"well, we need a submarine, and that won't be done until tomorrow."

"Just fling her into the ocean and tell her to head South."

Skipper chuckled a little. "We actually did that the first time she was here. But, Blowhole had attacked Antarctica, so we'll be heading there to take him out."

"Is this the same Blowhole that gets coal every year?"

"Most likely. He has a mechanical eye, goes around on a segway."

"That's him. I'll come with you, just to help anyway I can."

"That's a negatory. It's too dangerous." Cupid then attacked the penguins, and only DB and Striker were still standing. "Fine you can come." Everyone then went to bed. Striker left to his habitat. Cupid laid down in front of the penguins' bunks. She watched Hunter carefully as she went to the other side of the room and went to sleep. Cupid soon fell asleep, herself.

**There ya have it. someone, please oh please oh PA-LEASE take that story! This series won't get finished without it! If no one takes it, then there will be several disappointed fans! Please take it and please vote in my poll, there is still only eight votes. I don't want to make a choice on the opinion of just a few people. Review, vote, and PM me about taking the story. The offer of doing the story and getting a one-shot still stands.**


	6. Beginning Journey

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH WHO HAVE INTERNET ACCESS! Here is a brand new chapter for you! ENJOY OR DIE! Wait, no, don't die. I'd still need you as a viewer, if you come back just to see if it improves or if you like some of my other stories.**

The next day, DB and Striker were at the docks for the entire day. At noon, they took a break. "Well, if i had known you were going to be helping, I would have said an earlier time. We're going to be done at one."

"Well, I thought it would be nice to be here in case Blowhole contacted you. That way, I would be able to know the intel that you recieved."

"Ya. Well, let's get back to this. You finish the armor plating, I'll begin work on the wiring that's left."

"Got it." The two got back to work.

**an hour later**

The penguin and badger smiled at their completed work. "That is one beauty."

"Yes it is. Let's head back to the zoo."

"Wait. What if someone sees it. It isn't exactly undetectable, ya know."

"I know. That's why I have this remote, allowing us to control it from outside." DB pressed a button and it submerged.

"Cool."

DB then stopped and put his flipper to his ear piece. "I'll let you have this once we're done with it...Alright. Talk to you later."

"You're giving this to Blowhole later?"

"Yep."

"Don't want to?"

"Nope."

"Let's head back to the zoo." The two then got into the penguins' car and headed towards the zoo.

**zoo**

The two came in with amazing speeds and made Rico look like a responsible driver. The skidded to a stop in the garage and turned it off. They left and closed the garage before heading to their respective habitats. When DB lept into the habitat, his attention was mmediately turned towards Skipper. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Well, Johnathan came by and helped me."

"Are you sure he wasn't there sabatoging the whole thing?"

"I made sure to quadrupel check everything after we were done. To make you happy, I'll even check it right before we leave. Are we having the same departure time?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Now, I have a question. Why do you call him by both his names at different times?"

"Well, I usually call him Johnathan when it is not related to missions and Striker when it is related to missions, since his codename is Striker, as I said when he first arrived."

"Alright then. Just make sure you're ready to leave at 1930 hours."

"No problem."

**Docks, departure time**

DB finished his inspection of the vessel. "All clear, Skipper."

"Good. Everyone, on board." The group boarded on the vessel. Everyone went slack-jawed once they entered the submarine. It made a super-computer look like an old pac-man game system.

"Nice, huh?"

"This is incredible."

DB went up to the controls and they began to submerge. "Alright, Rico, since you love weapons, you'll have control of all our forward guns." DB pointed to a set of controls and Rico was all over it.

"Wait a second, I'm the leader of this team, so-"

"Yes, but it is my submarine. So, you'll follow my orders while we're in it. Once we're in your submarine, you can give the orders. Until then, just shut your beak and let me give the orders!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at DB. They never seen him this aggressive. "Kowalski, man the radar." Kowalski did what he said without question. "Striker, check the compass." Stiker went to it and looked at it.

"We're headed in the right direction, captain."

"Very good. Skipper, man the periscope."

"But, we aren't even at periscope depth."

"no, but we still need constant observation on the ocean and this thing can't keep the holographic screen up all the time. It is a real power hog when we do that. It will only be used in emergency situations. So, just do as I say."

Skipper looked through the periscope, which was at his seat and looked through. "Ship on our twelve, change course by at least two degrees west or east." DB turned the wheel slightly and Skipper watched closely, moving slightly as they moved. "Crisis avoided." He turned back forward.

"Increasing speed to thirty-five knots." He pushed forward on a lever and they felt the increase in speed.

**an hour later**

They had been cruising for a while, when they began hearing a thumping sound from underneath them. DB pressed the combination on the keypad, and they found a Marlene tied up with kelp. "how did you get down there? I'm the only one that knows that combination."

DB removed the kelp from her mouth. "Lobsters knocked me out. I'm not sure how they opened that, but I just know that's where I woke up at."

"Guess I should check the other secret compartments. Private! Take control of the wheel." Private immediately took DB's previous position.

"Wait. Why is DB giving the orders instead of Skipper?"

Kowalski leaned in and whispered, "He seems a bit irritable right now, so we aren't taking any chances of him snapping on us like he did to Skipper."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"NOTHING!"

"LIES!" DB tackled Kowalski to the ground. "I'm gonna have you keelhauled!"

"DB! Just calm down, alright. I know it's a little stressful for you right now, but you need to calm down."

DB got off of Kowalski. "I'm going to the head." DB entered a room.

"What's the head?"

"The bathroom." Striker wlaked into that same room. DB was just leaning his head against the wall of the small room. "Is this place sound proof?"

"Of course. I knew we'd need a place to talk privately and I also didn't want anyone to be embaressed about any 'special treats' they may have to leave at some point. Lock the door."

Striker did as he said. "Look, I know it is stressful with the whole situation. I mean, attacking a base of operations owned by someone you're being forced to work for, your strength decreasing everyday, having to build a submarine form scratch, and then having to force people into love."

"I don't really force them into love. I just give a gentle shove towards where I know their hearts lay. But, Private's is going to be all Private, him having to choose from three and two of them being here." He paused and put his flipper onto the earpiece. "Great. Things are even more stressful now. Blowhole just told me that Mama duck is in here and also trapped."

"Why exactly did he trap Marlene here?"

"My guess, to distract Skipper some so that he could more easily take him out. Mama duck, most likely for the same reason for Private, or to give each girl a chance." He paused again. He sighed. "Blowhole. You are an idiot. It would have been an easier desicion for Private if it was just two because he would have to break one less heart! He does not like to hurt people!" DB sighed again. He began rubbing his temples. "I'm getting one major headache right now." He pressed a button and took a couple pills that came out. "Need the asprin." He sighed and continued rubbing his temples. "Here's the plan. I'm gonna free mama duck, then go to bed."

"Alright." The two walked out, and all eyes went towards them.

DB pressed buttons on another keypad, and out came mama duck. "I'm so sorry. But, one of my ducklings left the nest and I was looking for them. I thought I had seen them come in here, but when I entered, I was shoved into that room. Thank you for freeing me."

"All these extra members are really driving my nerves. i'm gonna go to bed." DB went to the wall and pressed a button. A bed popped out. He climbed on and pressed the button again, putting his bed back in. He then said through the wall, "There's a bed for everyone. Hunter's comes up form the floor, as will Cupid's." Then, silence filled the submarine.

**I know. Not much happening except DB having a slight breakdown. But, he has been under a lot of stress lately. I promise more happening next chapter. Now, more things. REALLY!? No one has voted on the poll since last chapter AND I still have no one taking the story idea! I really don't want to have to ask people personally to take it, but, if by the end of this, no one has taken it, I will begin asking people personally to take it. PLEASE someone take the story! I have no inspiration for it! Just PM me! I'm keeping the offer up, but if I have to start asking people personally, the offer is out the window, as in good bye, see ya never again, been nice knowin' ya. If this series is gonna get done, it needs to be done. I'm still keeping the promise of a funny one-shot for after it is done. Well, that's done. Please vote. Please, someone, take the story, everyone, review.**


	7. Meeting Friendlies and Enemies

**new chapter! YAY!**

The next morning, DB woke up fully refreshed. "Hey, you guys get some sleep. Me and Striker can take care of this for a few hours. At least until the ladies get up, then Striker, get some sleep." The penguins all went to their beds. Striker took the wheel, while DB looked out the periscope. "I really needed that rest. how long was i out?"

"About six hours."

"Good. How long before we reach Antarctica?"

"It should be about twleve more hours. We're really making progress, thanks to the increased speed of the engines."

"Perfect." Marlene woke up not long after. "Marlen, i need you to watch through the periscope for a-" He cut himself off when the lights flickered. "On second thought, Johnathan, take us up."

A few minutes later, they were completely surfaced. DB looked through the periscope. "DB, we should be right off the coast of Brazil."

DB groaned. "Perfect. Just perfect." He pressed a button, that sounded an alarm, getting everyone up. "Guys, we have to make an emergency stop because we have a power shortage. We are right off the coast of Brazil."

"Alright! I have some friends here!"

"And I have enemies because of a misunderstanding. Hopefully they aren't the same people."

"Only one way to find out." Johnathan steered the submarine to the shore.

DB climbed out, then motioned for the others to come out. They started walking along, until DB was tackled from the side. DB flipped the attacker over his head. "Not good." It was a toucan with a military camo berret on it's head.

"Skipper, why aren't you attacking him?"

"Well, if it isn't my old buddy. You may stand down, Jim. He's on our side."

"How can you be on the same side as him!? He works for Blowhole!"

"I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"He came on shre with an army of lobsters following him, he took me down, then the rest of my team. We woke up bound to a rocket. Luckily, the rocket misfired and we were able to escape and take out the lobsters."

"Um, Actually, I accidentally ran into you while running from the lobsters. The lobsters took out your team and bound you guys up. They sent only a small group after me, which I took out. I'm the reason the rocket misfired. I tried to get down to help you, but the lobsters were keeping me from you."

"Likely story."

"I've been working with DB here for a few months now, and I know he is not working for Blowhole."

"Are there times he leaves the group to be alone?"

"Yes, but so does the rest of the team. If you won't trust him, trust me. We're on our way to Blowhole's newest base in Antarctica, but our submarine lost power. We're here for-"

DB cut him off. "We're here for a pound of bananas, thirteen palm branches and some poison off of a poison dart frog. It will be able to be made into the fuel we need. It will be enough to get us to Antarctica and back here for more."

"Alright my teamm and I will get the branches. We already have the poison."

"We'll get the bananas, then."

"Um, I actually stored some on the submarine."

DB stared at him curiously. "Why?"

"So I could use the peels agaisnt the lobsters. Making them slip and all."

"I see. Well, we'll gather up seven of the palm branches. Just bring six palm branches and the poison to us."

"Fine." The toucan flew off.

"Alright. You guys, find the branches. I'm gonna go back to the submarine with Johnathan to see if we have a puncture somewhere because we should of had ebough power to go all the way there and back."

"Right." The four penguins slid off in search of a palm tree, while DB and Johnathan went back to the sub.

"Hey, where are the other four?"

"They're getting some ingredients I need to turn into fuel for this. I'm gonna look for any puncture in the fuel tank." DB dove unde the water and looked all around the submarine's fuel cells. He noticed a small puncture. He roolled his eyes. He came back up and climed in the sub. He came out with a pipe, screws and a sheet of metal. He dove in again. He sirfaced again with just the pipe. "Problem fixed. Now, we just wait."

**one hous later**

Skipper and the team returned with the palm branches and Jim also returned with a jar and palm branches. Johnathan handed DB the pound of bananas. DB laid the ingredient on a sheet of metal and cruched the bananas and palm branches and mixed in the poison. when he was done, he put it all in a jar and went into the water. He surfaced a few minutes later with an empty jar. "Alright. We're ready to go. Thank you. We'll be back a few days from now for some more."

"Whatever. Skipper, just watch your back." Jim flew off.

"Pile in everyone." Everyone jumped in and went to there previous positions.

**thirteen hours later**

The group was only twenty miles from there destination. "Well, we're almost there. Be prepared for anything. Who knows what he's got in store for us." The radar started beeping.

"INCOMING TORPEDOES!" DB switched on the holographic view and dodged the two torpedoes.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" DB hit the lever all the way forward. the radar beeped some more. "Rico, counter attack." Rico nodded and shot five torpedoes, four hit the incoming torpedoes, the other hit a wall in the ice, revealing the place where the torpedoes were coming from. "Blast the thing that's shooting at us!" Rico shot a few more, destroying it. DB pulled the lever back to where it was now very slow. They were then hit multiple times on the side, enough to dent it. "Great. He's got some that can't be seen." They were then hit by another torpedoe, which made a hole in the side. "Time to surface."

**And, scene. Well, they're there and they lost their sub. Okay, will somone please take up the story Iask about you taking chapter after chapter? We also got one vote on the poll. Please vote. Review.**


	8. Antarctic Arrival and battle

**YAY another chapter! AND,it is the longest for this story, thus far. ENJOY! OR ELSE!**

The group climbed out of the hatch to see they still had another mile before they would be at the shore. "The sub can't make the journey, but it's probably for the better. He may have radar that can pick up that big thing. Let's swim ashore."

"Um, I can't swim and I also don't have any of the magic dust to fly."

"Alright. Hunter, carry her on your back."

"WHAT!? I am not climbing on her back."

"Look, we can't drive the sub to the shore, we can't just leave you here with it because who knows when more torpedoes will come and the ocean could move you quite a distance away from here and then we may never find you again. so, since you can't fly or swim, you'll have to ride on her back."

"Don't worry. I don't bite anything unless it's a fish or squid."

The sub was suddenly hit by another torpedo. "Okay, get in the water and swim if you wanna live. Cupid, the only way for you to live is to get on Hunter's back! Now, let's move!" DB jumped in the water, only to have Striker jump on top of him. "Uh, mind telling me what you're doing?"

"My fur can't drain water and I can't handle cold like you guys can so you're going to have to carry me so I don't get hypothermia."

"Fine." DB began swimming as fast as he could with everyone else following close behind, except Hunter and Cupid.

Hunter was sitting in the water, waiting for Cupid to get on. "Come on! We don't have much time! The sub is now sinking and getting shot by more torpedoes! You have to jump on my back!"

"Alright. Just don't go under."

"Promise." Cupid jumped on and hunter began swimming as fast as she could towards the shore, but torpedoes were still shooting at her, and she was just barely dodging. "Hey, i'm gonna have to submerge if you want me to survive those torpedoes."

"No!"

Hunter was just about to say something, but Private ran into her, knocking her out of the way of another torpedo. "Come on!" The two were swiming as fast as they could.

DB realized they wouldn't make it, so he stopped and stopped Rico. "Rico, carry him to the shore and give me that weapon I made you." Rico hacked up the weapon, Striker catching it. He then climbed onto Rico's back and tossed the weapon to DB, who put it on his back, then swam to the group.

"Where the duece is he going?"

"He's going to protect Cupid, Private, and Hunter."

"Oh, I hope he's going to be okay."

"don't worry, Mama Duck, DB's gonna get them here along with himself."

DB jumped onto Hunter's back and took the weapon on his back and aimed into the water and started shooting at the torpedoes. "What are you doing!?"

"Saving your butts by destroying these stupid torpedoes." He fired a few times before he continued. "Now, if you'd rather taking your chances with Hunter dodging, be my guest."

Private jumped onto Hunter's back. "I think we'd all feel safer with you destroying them."

"Yes. She does do a terrible job at it."

"Hey, if you'd let me dive under, I could!"

"GIRLS! Stop fighting or I'll let you fend for yourselves!" They shut up. "Thank you."

The group finally made it to the shore. "Okay, first things first. We find out where in Antarctica we are."

Striker brought out a GPS. "Hm, looks like we're near Adelie Land." (A/N: That is an actual place in Antarctica, not just a name they used for the 'Happy Feet' movies.)

"Huh. I hear it's nice this time of day for this time of year. For Antarctica, that is. So where is Blowhole's lair?"

"Well, let's switch to real time maps, and, if it's above ground, we'll be able to see it." Striker began pressing buttons. "Hm. Well, it isn't above ground, but I can tell where it is. It is...in Coats Land, which is all the way across this frozen wasteland."

"Rico, got any coats for those that aren't used to the cold?"

Rico hacked up coats for each of them except Hunter. "Um, you guys are penguins, so you should be able to handle it."

"Well, yes, but extra warmth never hurts. We also usually share warmth with others."

"Then, there is also night, which is colder than what we are use to, so we will need the extra clothes."

"Anyways, we can go in a straight line to the place we need to. Too bad we have a long way to travel. I was hoping for an easy trip. Guess I was hoping for too much."

"When you deal with Blowhole, never expect easy."

DB then mumbled under his breath, "You have no idea." He then spoke up. "Let's get to trekkin'!" He then slid forward, followed by everyone else. "We got a few thousand miles to cover."

Striker then got an idea. "EVERYONE WAIT!" They all stopped and turned to him. "Rico, got a sled in there, or anything that could be used as a sled?" Rico hacked up a sled big enough for even Hunter. Striker gave him a confused look. "How you even got something _that_ big in there, I don't even want to know. now, hack up a few flamethrowers." He hacked up four. "Great. Everyone on. Me, DB, Rico, and Skipper will use the flamethrowers to give us some speed to make it quicker."

"Kowalski, why didn't you think of that?"

"Honestly, I didn't think Rico had anything like the sled with him."

"Even if he didn't, we could have used some stuff to get one made." Skipper then smacked Kowalski. "Let's go." They all climbed on and they were nakibg some good time.

**One hour later**

"Hey, Striker, where are we."

"Rico, stop firing." Rico nodded, and both Striker and Rico stopped. Striker piked up his GPS and looked at it. "We're just about halfway across."

"Great, so about an hour thirty minutes and fiftenn seconds after I'm done with this sentence, we should have Blowhole defeated and the leopard seals free. Unless an unexpected thing happens."

**One hour, twenty minutes later**

The group is all locked in separate cages."Does this count as an 'unexpected thing' Mr. Exact Timing!?"

"We still got nine minutes and forty-five seconds after I'm done talking before my time limit is up. And, i actually did expect this."

"Even Rico having his beak tied shut?"

"Yep."

"Even you and Striker being put in electrical cages that give you a shock every five minutes?" A shock was sent into DB's body.

"Yep."

"Even Kowalski-"

DB cut him off. "I expected every last detail. Except the leopard seals having mind control helmets and them putting one on Hunter. But, I'm not bothered by the shock, so..." DB pulled out his chigiriki and threw it at Kowalski's soundproof container, breaking it. He then brought out his bow and arrow and said, "Rico, turn to the side so I can cut the rope. I promise I won't miss." Rico turned, and was shaking from nervousness. DB shot and the arrow cut through the ropes easily. Rico fainted. DB then took his bo and threw it onto Rico's stomach, making him cough up his chain whip. "Striker, think you can reach that rope?"

Striker reached for it, but was alittl short. "Not quite." DB tossed him his katana. Striker was able to get the rope. He tossed it to DB, who used it to get his chain whip. He then used it to bring his cage closer to Rico's. When they were securely tied together, he used his cahin whipe to rip the cords enough to send an early shock to the cage, which also shocked Rico's, waking him up. DB then cut the rops. "Great. Now what?"

"Kowalski, options!" DB and Skipper looked at each other. DB held his flippers up and said, "Your team."

"Hm. DB, shoot an aroow at everyone's cage's wire and Rico cough a pillow under everyone's cage." Rico did as he was told, as did DB. They all landed. Kowlaksi walked out of his. "Now, give me something a paperclip." Rico coughed it up, and Kowalski turned it into a key and unlocked everyone's cage.

"Hey, think you can get me down now?" Striker threw the katana, cutting the wire. Rico quickly coughed up a pillow under it, or so he thought. It was a little left of where it needed to be. DB got up and simply pulled the bars far enough apart to get out. "Next time, cough it a little farther than you think it should be. Or more covering a bigger area."

"O'ay."

"We still have four minutes, so get to the controls for the helmets."

"Right!" The group headed off for the control room, only to be met by a group of lobsters.

DB spotted his katana. "Help me get to my katana and I can fend off the lobsters for you." He pointed to it, and Rico just threw him next to it. "Thanks." Rico nodded. DB then knocked the group away. Striker was also fighting. "Go with them!"

"You crazy? There's too many for you to take by yourself!"

"Come on. Just go!" He then whispered, "Besides, do you really think he'd take out his own mole?"

"Good point." Striker lept over the lobsters to the group and the headed towards the control room.

That is until the voice boomed through the base, "Chrome Claw!"

"Not this again." The wall opened to reveal the beast.

"I'll distract it. You guys just get to the control room." The others began running off and Striker yelled at Chrome Claw, "Hey, big, dumb, and ugly! Can't get me!" He then stuck his tounge out at it. It rawred and threw it's metal claw down and Striker dodged it. "Distract the monstrosity, check. Defeat the monster, no check." He dodged another strike. "Being so scared I might wet myself, triple check." The next strike, he jumped onto the claw, which just happend to be the non-metal one. "HA! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" He was then threw off and dodged a foot, that destroyed a vehicle he had landed on. "But you could step on it to destroy it." He ran under the legs, which it lokked under it and tried to follow, only to fall. "Man this thing is stupid." The big lobster let out another rawr and Striker gave out a fake rawr. He dodged another strike. "But, it's also angry. not good."

The group of animals were about to the lab, when some mind controlled leopard seals got in there way. The penguins all screamed. Cupid tried to kick one, but it had no effect. The helmets beeped and the leopard seals charged. The only one that stood their ground was Private. He jumped over the seals and ran over them into the control room. He was just about to close it, when Cupid lept through. The door closed, and out of nowhere, Mama Duck fell out of the vents. "Sorry, i know you told me to wait outside, but there were lobsters that attacked, so I tried finding a place to hide. I guess I just came into the worst place possible."

The screen flicked on and Blowhole was there. "Yes you have. you and that pengyouin."

"i'm gonna stop you!"

"How? You don't know what any of those buttons do."

"No, but, I bet if I start to randomely pressing them, it will do something."

"Yes, but you'll have to take out the final wall of defense to start." A wall lifted up, and Hunter was there with the mind control helmet. "Have fun." Blowhole started his evil laugh and Hunter charged at Private. The group dodged.

"HUNTAH! You need to stop doing this." She attacked again. Cupid tried kicking her, but She was only pushed a little distance before she struck again, knocking Cupid onto the ground. Private jumped in between Hunter and Cupid. "Huntah! Stop this. Please."

Hunter blinked a few times. "Private?" She then let out a yell of pain.

"You listen to me!"

"I listen to Blowhole." Her voice was like a robot's.

"Hunter, i know you can hear me! Fight his control!"

Hunter blinked then lowered her head in pain. "Private, I-I can't keep control!"

"yes you can! You can fight it!" Hunter began screaming in pain. "Fight it! You can do it Huntah, i believe in you!" The helmet started to crack. But, Hunter than stopped fighting and hit Private away. He was now in a vent.

"PRIVATE!" Mama duck flew up and pulled him out and they both landed on the ground. Hunter was about to strike Mama Duck, but Private jumped in the way, taking the hit instead.

He looked like he was dead. Hunter blinked her eyes a few times. "PRIVATE!" She went up to him. "Private! Are you okay?"

"Listen to me!" Blowhole was furiously pressing a button on his segway, but it just ended up destroying her helmet. "Uh oh."

Hunter turned towards the screen with fury. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She then went up to the control and started pressing buttons. The first shot lasers at Chrome Claw, distracting it from Striker, who took some cable and wrapped up it's legs, finally pulling tight, making it trip. He then delivered a final blow to the head with a truck, knocking it out. Hunter continued pressing the buttons, which eventually led to the leopard seals helmets turning off.

"Kowalski, begin removing proccess."

"Yes sir." He got to work on the helmets

Though, he couldn't work long before Hunter hit the right combination of buttons and the voice said, "Base self-destruct in one minute."

The lobsters all started running. "Helmet extraction will have to wait, let's go! Follow us if you want to live, leopard seals!" The penguins began leading the way. Striker soon joined them. DB, though went to the control room, getting there as soon as the others burst through.

"Come on! Follow me!" He led them all towards the exit.

Cupid noticed a way to keep Hunter in the base while it exploded. She grabbed a wrench and threw it at a loose piece of metal, which landed on Hunter's tail. "AHH! I'm stuck!"

DB turned around and put Private on Cupid's back. "I'm gonna help her!"

"But, you won't make it!"

"But hopefully, she will. GO! And that's final!" Cupid nodded and left. DB wnet and pushed as hard as he could to move the metal, but it wouldn't move.

"Just leave me! Save yourself!"

"No one gets left behind!"

The voice boomed, "T minus twenty seconds to destruction!"

"get out of here!"

Blowhole even screamed through the earpiece, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No one gets left behind." He looked quickly and noticed a truck. He quickly drove it to hit the metal, freeing Hunter. "Get in." Hunter quickly climbed in and DB floored it to the exit.

Outside, everyone else had made it. "Where's DB? And Hunter?"

"A piece of metal somehow fell onto Hunter's tail and DB is trying to free her."

"he's not going to make it! We're going to lose two people at once."

DB was close to the exit. He smiled, until the base counted, "Five, four, three, two, one goodbye."

It exploded in a fiery burst. Everyone turned away. Striker fell to hs knees. "He's gone."

Hunter's dad lowered his head. "My little darling is gone."

"He was a great soldier. I'll never forget him."

Cupid had a small smile, while pretending to cry while the three penguins did cry. A truck fell out of the sky, landing behind them, getting their attention. DB stumbled out, did an awkward salute with the right flipper and said, "Private duty, reporting for Sir DB."

Everyone yelled, "DB! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Either that or we're all dead." When everyone gave him a hug. He winced and said, "Nope. not dead."

Hunter then climbed out. "Hi."

"HUNTER!" Her dad came up to her and said, "I was so worried."

"I'm fine daddy." She then went up to where they had Private sitting. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be."

"You caused it to him!"

"I'm so sorry. i never would have done it if I didn't have that helmet on me."

"Sure. You were letting out your instincts to eat penguins!"

"CUPID!" Everyone turned to DB and backed away, because he was obviously angry. "SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! SHE WAS UNDER THE CONTROL OF THAT STUPID CRAZY DOLPHIN! IF SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING, SHE WOULD HAVE TRIED TO HELP US, NOT HURT US!IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT PRIVATE, YOU WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT HWOSE FAULT IT WAS, BUT YOU WOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT HE WAS GOING TO WAKE UP!" DB was in such a rage with everyone watching him that they didn't notice Private waking up. "I SUGGEST YOU APOLOGIZE TO HUNTER FOR BLAIMNG HER FOR WHAT BLOWHOLE DID AND I SUGGEST YOU DO IT NOW!"

Cupid walked up to Hunter. "i'm...sorry for blaming you."

Everyone then heard Private groan. "What did I miss?"

"PRIVATE!" He was hugged by the other penguins, Marlene, Striker, and the three girls.

Once they released, DB frowned and said,"Worst part of this whole thing is that I was five seconds off from being correct on how long it would take."

"But, you weren't expecting the leopard seals to have those mind control helmets."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides," Kowalski continued where Striker left off, "it's only five seconds, so that's very good."

Everyone nodded. "Not for me!" Everyone except Striker stared at him in shock. "I'm much more accurate than that!"

"Ya, when we got separated, he was usually only off by two seconds at the most."

"And, I got to where I was off by only a small fraction of a second! This is terrible!"

"You almost die, and you're more worried about how close you are to timing it correctly?" DB nodded. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Marlene, you did. i've had so monay near death experiences that I'm not even worried about it any more." Everyone chuckled as they went to the leopard seals' home for a feast.

**Okay. Two more chapters and this is the last chapter before I close the poll. So, if you want to vote in it, do it now. Also, if you don't vote(or vote just to be funny) I don't want to recieve a lot of reviews that show anger towards me for what I do. If you have voted, you may say what you think if you don't like it. Also, PLEASE, SOMEONE TAKE THE STORY FOR ME! If you won't do it for me, do it for all my other fans, because it has to be made before the series can be completed. I will still do the one-shot if you do it. Just send me a PM. I will do both the one-shot for the person that does the story and one for the funy chapter. Review, now that is done.**


	9. Secrets Shown and Hearts opened

**Okay, Another chapter. And, the poll has been closed, so if you haven't voted, I don't want any complaints. Enjoy.**

The group was at the leopard seals home, having a feast of fish and squid. "This is great, but I think it's about time to go home."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"I'm sure, especially since that is going to be the last boat here until after winter except pirate vessels and it's aout to leave." DB was pointing at a lone boat that had a few people going in and out of it. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer."

"Think I could come with you?"

Everyone stared at Hunter. "Hunter, it would be a while before you could come back and I'm not even sure if the zoo has a place for leopard seals."

"They do, but they would definently know if a new one showed up."

"I'm sorry, Hunter, but it just doesn't have any real possibility of happening."

"Well, then, i just can't hold this any more. I'm in love with Private."

There was a unified gasp from everyone at the table, except from DB and Johnathan. "Told you."

"Yes you did, DB."

"Wait. You two knew she was in love!?"

"Yes, Skipper. We did."

"How!?"

"Well, the biggest piece of evidence is the fact that she was able to fight off the control of those helmets long enough for it to be destroyed. Only one problem with that. Cupid is also in love, along with Mama duck."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true, Private. I was nervous about telling you, though."

"It is also true with me. That is why I came."

DB leaned back and propped his legs up on the table. "Do you need me to stall the ship taking off?"

"Yes, please."

"Come on Johnathan."

"YES! I get to have some fun." The two headed off towards the ship with grins on their faces.

"Sugar bear, are you sure you're in love with a penguin?"

"Yes, daddy."

One of the leopard seals jumped onto the table. "But, that is so unnatural! A leopard seal and penguin can't be in love!"

"I agree with that large mammal. There is no way that could happen. There is no way that Private is in love with a leopard seal."

"Honey, I think you're just a little dilusional from the stress of what happened."

"But, I'm not! I've actually felt it ever since he helped me get back home."

"I've loved him ever since we first met in Madagascar. It truly was love at first sight. How he could fall for someone else is beyond me. Especially if it is someone like you. I can't even see how you two became friends."

DB and Johnathan came up without anyone noticing and just decuded to watch it play out. Johnathan whispered to DB, "I bet ya Hunter ends up eating Cupid. Or, at least the head."

DB whispered back,"You're nuts. Private and the other penguins wouldn't even let her get close. One thing is for sure, though. The zoo is getting another leopard seal."

Skipper leaned up to Private and said, "Go on Private. Tell them that you aren't in love and are happy just being a commando with no girl."

"Well, uh actualy-"

Kowalski cut him off by saying, "Yes. It's true, I mean, he doesn't really have any time spent with any of you and he couldn't possibly have affections for any of you."

Private tried answering again, but was again stopped by Hunter's dad. "You see, sugar bear. He's not in love, so just let this crazy idea die, okay?"

"I'm not sure he's really not in love. I still believe he's in love with me."

Private kept trying to answer, but he was continuously stopped. He finnal had enough and screamed, "QUIEEEET!" Everyone turned to Private, who had began breathing heavily from the scream. "Look, I have feelings for all of you, but I'm not sure who I've fallen in love with."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm still wanting to move into the zoo with you."

"I'm sure I could find a way to get you in with very few difficulties." Everyone turned their attention to DB and Johnathan. "So, now we can sneak on board without any humans causing us troubles."

"Woah! I'm not letting her leave."

"Daddy!"

"Look, i know it would be hard for you to let her leave, but would she really be accepted here, now that they know she's in love with a penguin? Let's just see. How many of you actually would accept her for being in love with a penguin?" None of the leopard seals said anything. "See? She would be ridoculed, so it's actually better this way."

"Then, I'm coming too. I'm not letting her leave without me."

DB's eyes went wide. "Didn't see that one coming. I guess I could sneak you into the zoo as well. It would just be a little harder. Well, let's get back to the zoo. I'm sure everything will work out."

The group left and got onto the boat. The leopard seals waved as best they could as the boat was leaving.

**that evening**

Private was sitting on top of the boat, looking at the stars. He turned to see DB coming up. "'Ello, DB. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep knowing a friend was in distress." He winced a little as he spoke. "I know what's bothering you, but think you could tell me in your own words?"

Private nodded and took a deep breath. "IREALLYLIKEEACHOFTHEGIRLSTHA T'SINLOVEWITHMEANDIDON'TWANTTOHURTANYOFTHEIRFEELING SBUTIFIDON'TCHOOSEONEOFTHEM,THENI'LLBEHURTINGALLOFTHEMANDIJUST DON'TKNOWWHATTODO!"

"Well, the best thing to do is to listen to your heart. Whichever is right for you, you will know by your heart. Try to get some sleep. That may help you."

"Alright. You going to sleep?"

"Soon."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Private hopped down the lader and DB sighed.

He looked down, then back up. "Thanks to you, I had to lie to him...It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! I don't want to hurt any of them, which is why I've been trying to tell the truth whenever I talk to them, that way I'll maintain at least a small level of trust!" DB put his head in his flippers.

Johnathan came up and sat next to DB. "Why so glum, chum?"

"You already know the answer." DB didn't raise his head.

"I know it's hard, but, to save him, you need to do what Blowhole says, at least a little longer. Besides, I'm sure the others will understand."

"Doubtfull. They all hate Blowhole, as do I. If they find out I've been working for him, then they'll hate me. Skipper hates Blowhole so much that is the reason for his paranoia." The two didn't notice Skipper come up at that sentece. He decided to keep himself hidden. "Also, Kowalskiis envious of Blowhole always getting cooler things than him. Then, Rico also has a bit of a grudge against him for always tryong to take over the world, as does Private for the same reason." Skipper raised an eyebrow at why DB was talking about that. "So, if any of them ever find someone that is working for Blowhole, especially if they have befriended them, they will forever hold a grudge against them because they betrayed their trust. Blowhole is one of their most long-time enemies. Anyone working for him is doomed for torture from them." DB sighed. He finally raised his head. "You know all the reasons for me wanting to kill him by any means nessecary."

At this point, Skipper began walking forward. "Ya. Trapping your best friend, almost having you get caught in Sweden, and worst of all-" He was cut off by Skipper clearing his throat. Both DB and Johnathan let out a yelp of surprise. "Skipper! how long have you been there?"

"Well, the first thing I heard was something about Blowhole being part of the reason to my paranoia. Why were you talking about why we each hate that dolphin?"

"Well, we were just sort of thinking if someone had been found to be an undercover agent after befriending you guys."

"Well, you're mostly correct. Only, we wouldn't stop at just torturing. We would make sure he recieved the most painful death possible."

"Question, what if, hypothectically, they were forced to work for Blowhole because, oh I don't know, one of their best friends was captured and put in a position that they couldn't be freed and could easily be killed and the only way for them to get out is to do what Blowhole says and any disobediance resulted in the death of their friend?"

"Well, we would forgive him of that after a long period of torture. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well, don't stay up much later, got it?"

"Ya." Skipper jumped down the ladder and DB whispered to Johnathan, "Think that's all he heard?"

"I think so." The two didn't notice the reindeer peeking over the edge. "I don't think he heard anything about you working for Blowhole."

"You're probably right. Just imagine how bad it would have been if he found out I was working for his worst enemy."

"Ya. We should hit the hay."

"You're right. Let's go." Cupid quickly ducked as they went by. She smirked, as she saw an oppurtunity for blackmail.

**Next morning**

DB was walking along the deck, when he ran into Cupid. "Helo, DB."

"Hey, Cupid."

"I heard an interesting conversation last night." DB turned white. "It was something about a dolphin named Blowhole I believe. I also heard he had an agent working for the penguins."

"O-oh, r-really? D-did y-you hear who?"

"Yes. You. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"If I do something for you, correct?"

"Yes. Make sure you can't get Hunter into the zoo."

"Can't make that promise. Maybe something else?"

"No. Do it, or else, I will tell everyone about your secret, you have until lunch for your answer."

Cupid walked off, and DB tried to think of another way out of this.

**lunchtime**

Everyone was eating their lunch, and Cupid smirked towards DB. He just shook his head no to her. She shrugged, then began to speak." Everyone, I have something to say."

"so do I. I think I've chosen who I'm in love with."

"Well, I think you'll want to hear this first."

"Alright."

Private sat down and all eyes went to Cupid. "Well, I just wanted to say that DB is working undercover for the penguins worst enemy, Blowhole." Skipper and Johnathan were taking a drink and coughed at that.

"That's preposterous! I've been living with them for quite a while now. There could be no way I could be working for Blowhole this long without them finding out."

"It would explain your disappearances, though."

"I go to the clock tower for air. It has a great view and helps me think. I really have no reason to go against you guys. I see each of you as brothers."

"But, I heard you and Johnathan talking last night about it!"

"I think you misunderstood what you heard."

"Then why didn't you correct me earlier this morning?"

"That's what you meant by blackmail." Everyone turned to Johnathan. "I never thought you would even think to go this low."

"I was actually in quite a shock, so I didn't know what to say."

"I can't believe you, Cupid! I thought you were the one for me, but now I realize I was wrong! I never want to see you again! Trying to blame DB for something he would nevah do! I can't believe I even felt anything for you!"

"But, I'm not lying!" Cupid looked towards DB, who was now wearing a smirk. "FINE! Don't come crying to me when you find out I wasn't lying." Cupid left the room and pulled out a bag with the magic powder and flew off.

"Well, I now knwo that it's Huntah I'm in love with. Sorry, Mama duck. You are a great friend."

"It's okay Private. i understand."

"Looks like our family just got a whole lot weirder." Everyone had a small chuckle at DB's comment. "Well, I'm gonna take a walk." He got up and left, as did Johnathan.

"Kowalski, meet me at the top of the ship."

"Aye, aye sir!" The two belly-slid out.

DB and Johnathan were walking around the ship, avoiding all the humans. "Thanks for helping me put there."

"I had heard what Cupid said and was trying to think of how to save you from it. After I seen what you were doing, I decided to follow your lead."

"Wait a sec." DB turned his head towards the top of the ship and seen Kowalski's head. Johnathan noticed him too. DB did some hand signals and Johnathan nodded. They got to where they could hear them talk.

"What did you want me up here for sir?" Kowalski was watching a pacing Skipper.

"Well, I believe we should keep a closer eye on DB."

"Because of his weakening condition." Skipper glared at Kowalski. "Allow me." Kowalski slapped himself.

"Because I believe he might be working for Blowhole. We just need to watch him long enough to know he isn't. We should also watch Johnathan. Also, let's bug the top of the clocktower."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want to believe it, but he asked me about how we would react to someone who had gotten into our base while working for Blowhole. Before that, he and Johnathan were talking about why we hate Blowhole. Only thing that doesn't make sense is why he said he wanted to kill Blowhole."

"Well, we may just be overreacting."

"Maybe, but we can't be too careful. Now, let's get back down."

After the two were gone, DB and Johnathan got down and smiled a little. "Guess I'm gonna have to lay off of the working for Blowhoel until they are no longer suspicious."

"Guess so."

DB put his flipper to his earpiece. "I'm not going to erase their memory. It would seem strange to the others if they began talking about it and those two had no idea. I also can't pretend to use the forgetting ray on them by accident." Niether noticed Hunter outside the window above them. "I'm sorry Blowhole, but we're just going to have to wait until this all blows over." DB and Johnathan shared a high-five. "Yes. i am happy about it, but I wasn't lying to you, no matter how much I want to. Bye." DB and Johnathan shared another high-five before walking off.

"Cupiid was right. I can't let Private know. He might react the same way. I can't tell anyone."

**Uno mas. Who all expected this? Now, Please, take the time to PM me about taking the story and also take the time to review. Though, this all may be for nothing if no one takes the other story in the series. What's worse is that I have a huge thing planned, but cannot be done without this series being completed and the series cannot be completed without someone taking that story. If someone takes it before the next chapter is done, I will add a sneak peak at the end of this of what I'm planning. So, review and someone take the story.**


End file.
